Marissa and Alex
by Portions for foxes
Summary: And theres a pretty little thing in front of you, and she's real pretty and she's real into you...
1. Default Chapter

Marisa patiently waits for Alex to finish her shift at the bait shop. She cant wait to drive home with her girlfriend. She cant believe the extent of the changes that took place in a small space of a few months total 360!

She looks over to Alex, whose firing drinks at people at an impressive rate. Smiling, Marisa coyly thinks about the actual _impressiveness_ of her hands….boy could they move in such a breathtaking and delicate way, she pictures them moving up her body and…. "Hey coop didn't know you'd be here tonight" questions a rather familiar voice. Marisa turns and looks at summer, gawd just when the day dreams reach "heat peak" they crumble she thinks tiredly. "Hi sum, I'm just chillin' out ya know" Marisa answers shaking her martini at her. "Drink?" yeah wouldn't mind one coop" "OK! Be right back" Marisa needed any excuse to get close to Alex. As she moved across the floor of the bait shop and over to the bar she saw Alex catch sight of her, then continue with handing a guy a Malibu. Marisa saw this as an opportunity to be a bit naughty. She made eye intense eye contact with Alex and walked into alex's office at the back of the bar.

" Hey could I get a drink over here please before I turn old, lady!" shouts a acne filled teen from behind the bar. "Um yeah sorry," Alex was following Marisa's movements and wondered where she had disappeared to_, I really hope she hasn't left I get off in 35minutes! _Alex thought to her self. "LADY?" Alex irritated turns to the pimply faced kid " Carry on shouting like this…, and maybe some day your balls will drop" Smiling to her self she asks the assistant to take over, while she "collects the empty glasses around the bar".

It took some time to track Marissa down, eventually when Alex went to her office to get her cell to call Marisa she finds her sitting on a swivel chair and playing with a rubix cube.

"How do you do these things? Urgh ok I give up, took your time didn't you" Marisa smiled standing up. "What are you doing here, if your tired u can go home, its just so fucking chaotic out there ill make it up to you tomorrow I promise!"

"Make it up to me tomorrow?" Marisa asks raising a beautifully shaped eyebrow. Sometimes Alex really underestimated the capability of Marisa's expressions. Every look, movement and muscle in her when she spoke emphasized her words and the way her tongue brushed the top of her pearly white teeth when she spoke, and the way she bit her bottom lip when she was trying to say something but couldn't, made Alex look at her more deeply then ever just in case she missed a vital expression on her stunning face.

"Uh yeah, I'm really sorry, but this place is swarming with people its Friday night, the night every one gets pissed!" Alex walks over to Marisa and looks at her apologetically.

"Hmm that's shame " placing the rubix cube down Marisa takes a step forward, closer to alex's ear "Cuz' you see.. I don't think you can make it up to me tomorrow…" with a disappointed look and a thought that maybe Marisa is mad at her Alex looks down "Oh? If your busy we'll have alone time whenever, I'm just sorry about this" glancing at the watch overhead Alex realizes she'll have to work more then 35mins because she'll have to lock up and the avalanche of people outside wont leave by themselves. Turning to look at Marisa she try's to apologize, when Marisa cuts her short.

" I meant ,I don't think you can make it up to me tomorrow… because I want you right now" with that Alex struggled to swallow very dryly. And with that Marisa pushed Alex on the chair and climbed on top of her placing her knees on either side of the seat.

Looking intently at Alex, she lifted her chin and kissed her slowly on the mouth, using her tongue to intertwine with Alex's and moved her hands from either sides of Alex's face to her belt where she fiddled with the button for a bit.

Alex totally blown over by this replied in more or less the same urgency and desperation as Marisa. Holding her waist and edging her top up slightly so her flat smooth stomach began to show, she gently undid Marisa's bra without removing the top and helped with undoing her own buttons.

"Not much fun taking the quick way around this" Marisa smirked while removing her own top. Marisa's body was so carefully structured that not even a inch of her skin fell out of place, her toned and flat stomach was so sexy just the sight of it alone began to get Alex wet. "MmMmm I was getting to that part.." alex pushed against Marisa and moved to the floor where she kissed her way up her stomach towards her breasts. Using one hand to massage marisas breast and moving her tongue around her nipple sent eccentric vibes around marias body, nothing she would complain about, she just felt like she'd OD'ed on heroin or ecstasy. Removing marisas pants alex began kissing her way slowly back down passed her navel….. to the mound of her vagina where she began kissing her Brazilian waxed vagina, the smooth skin felt so silky against her lips. Alex slowly parted marias legs and began kissing the inside of her thigh, forcing Marisa to push her head further inside her. Alex maintained this by teasing her and gradually licking either sides of her clitoris making sure she'd leave the best for last. Hearing Marissa urgent panting, turned Alex on so much she slid her index finger inside Marisa and began penetrating her slowly. Marisa grabbed the wool of the cream rug she was on and began arching her back towards Alex, in anticipation of cumming. Alex taking her time stopped for a minute and had the most mind blowing idea. Shifting up she looked at Marisa then slipping her own trousers off she climbed on top of Marisa… but in the opposite way. Alex began licking more quickly and circling her clitoris with her tongue. It took Marisa a few seconds to think about what was happening as he was moaning so loudly. Marisa parted alex's vagina and placed her tongue inside penetrating the warm sweet skin inside. Alex began to quiver from the pleaser and began using her fingers to gently fuck Marisa. The two girls were enjoying this 69 position moving with each others body rhythms and trembling at every touch. As the kisses became more impatient and the moaning increased with every "thrust" they came together. The feeling was so phenomenal; Alex felt like her whole body had been taken for a fast spinning roller coaster ride, which left her numb. And Marisa couldn't believe this, she had never felt anything like this before non of her former boyfriends could come close to the pleasure she felt right now!.

Alex climbed off and lay down next to Marisa both girls panted heavily, and with eyes closed managed to find each others lips, still quivering they kissed passionately. When falling back Marisa knew this was the way she wanted to be forever. She knew she wanted to be a lesbian..

Hey so my first fan fic.. this is kinda from personal experience.. parts of it anyway. um lol enough of putting my personal life into context. Hope it wasn't too disappointing.

Email me about anything. And ooh ooh rate it please 


	2. Strike the Match, Burn this Flame

Ok so guys I thought of finally updating this. Sorry about the long delay, also this once slightly shorterthank you for all your reviews, they were much appreciated! Enjoy Read and Review this chapter too please, and let me know what you think 

knock knock "Alex you in there? I need to talk to you, this thing just isn't working for me" Alex looks up from kissing Marisa and looks towards the door of her office. Taking a minute to gather her exposed self and signaling Marisa to do the same, she hesitates then opened the door, not letting him in she closes it softly behind her. "uh hi Seth, what's up?", "I went to find u, I checked every where at the bar, upstairs the lounge, your assistant, told me you may be in here, can we go in your office its kinda hard to hear?"

"My office? Um right now?" Alex fumbled with her words then spurted out "No we cant, I have a ..plumber and he's fixing the sink, so um it's all wet in there" then realizing what she said she looked to her left and mumbled "no .. not right now…. We can talk here Seth, its rude to cut out the band anyway" . Seth looked at her awkwardly, "Ok whatever,…..I wanna know whats goin on between us, if there even is a _us,_ I feel like I'am constantly giving u all I have Alex, and your rubbing it in my face like you don't want it, I'am not good with signs so spell it out to me, the real deal." After hearing Seth out Alex toiled with her words "uh. Its not like I didn't like u, cus I did," then noticed Seths expression slump lower she replied "do.. I mean I do, but it all happened so fast, and you're a really great guy but ..." feeling guilty she continued…" I don't see us anywhere you're a good friend and that's the way I'd like it to stay, I don't want you out of my life but I don't want you entirely involved in mine." Looking at Seth waiting for a stroppy teenage fit or maybe some water works cus it was Cohen after all, she leaned back on her door. "I have to go Seth" kissed his cheek,opened her office door enough for her to slip inside and closed it behind her" once inside she rested her head back and sighed.

Marisa was sitting on her sofa looking at her, "That was.."

"Seth" finished Alex nodding. "Oh right, what did he want to talk about?"

"Huh nothing some comic he found on his way over, I think he stole it from some kid" trying to lighten the mood and watch a smile strike across Marisa's face, Alex went and sat next to her girlfriend. "I heard your _"plumber"_ excuse, hmm is it really that wet in here?" questioned Marisa with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Smiling back Alex replied "well it certainly was" biting her bottom lip, and looking at Marisa's. Alex continued "but I think the _plumbe_r didn't soak up all she spilled.." looking more intently into Marisa's eyes Alex moved in closer, brushing her lips up against Marisa's teasing her and making her chase them, Alex diped down and kissed her neck, taking her time feeling the soft flesh against her moist tongue, taking in Marisa's scent, her hair , her soul, everything. Marisa pulled her neck up and clasped Alex's face in her hands, looked her straight in her eyes and without thinking said "I love you.." "You… you.. do?" Alex registering if she heard right. Marisa opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Both girls looked at each other, and then Marisa got up slowly and walked out closing the door after her. Alex didn't move, looking where Marisa was sitting she didn't notice for a good 7 minutes that Marisa had actually left "She.. She…. Loves me?.. how can she …love me we've been together for only a week !" "oh my god she loves me…" Alex whispered to herself and she slowly turned to look at the door, then looked back down.

So hey that's that chapter, not a lot of sex, so that's a change from the first. Let me know what u think, if you have any recommendations on what u think should turn this story into email me! R+R!


	3. Things we meant to say

…. And the next chapter, R+R guys.

That morning Alex woke up to a rather annoying beeping sound on her cell, finally recovering it from under her crumpled sheets, and reaching it too late, she noticed Marisa had called. Cursing every word under her breath Alex called back "Hi you have reached Marisa Cooper sorr….." Cutting the machine short Alex laid back down, pulling her pillow over her face.

_Why didn't she answer, Omg she's ignoring me I knew I shouldn't have stumbled out like that, god why did I stumble out? she's always up at this time… _A million different thoughts and situations went through Marisa mind, as she stood under the cool jet of her shower. Running her hands through her hair she decided to skip school and go see her at the bait shop, turning the jet off, Marisa stepped out grabbed her towel and walked into her room, throwing open her gigantic dresser she decided to make a extra special effort, cus after all she had reacted so stupidly last night, and she really wanted this.

Fumbling for her keys Alex felt her lowest yet, more miserable then when Jodi had left, and to think of it Sarah, Charlotte, Jane… damn she never reacted like this when breakups or Pre-break ups happened, she was so cool calm and collected, Then why was she feeling this way for this girl whose never kissed another girl before and as far as Alex was concerned is probably just "getting the feel" god, she really hated, feeling confused. Finally opening the door she thought about the band that was playing tonight "Fucking hell out of all the nights .. tonight", Alex settled her keys down by the bar and started her usual morning maintenance of the bar, checking the stage mic was working, the Amps. Etc. "Alex was so caught up that she worked right through till 1:45, missing her liquor check she was meant to do :"Fuck.." she scanned the clock. Running over to the bar she took out a notepad and pencil and began scribbling drinks the bottles should be holding but obviously weren't. She was working at an incredible pace now to make up for the time lost. She didn't even notice the arms that wrapped themselves around her waist. Jumping up and spinning around Alex was even more surprised to find Marisa holding her by her waist. "I missed you…" she replied softly. Alex just looked at her in awe, god she looked so beautiful, her mousy brown hair was down, with its perfect parting, and she was wearing a see through crème net shirt with a satin black bra, along with a short denim skirt and her tattered converse. She looked invigorating yet lightly tousled. Basically she looked…. Sexy. Alex cleared her throat "..I missed you too" looking into Marisas eyes she thought back to the previous night "_I love you.." _she thought. Marisa gently lifted Alex's hand into hers then sat her down on a bar stool. Cupping Alex's face in her hands Marisa kissed her so passionately that Alex felt the temperature of her blood rise. Then looking into her eyes Alex said "I love you too..". A grin stretched over Marisa's flawless face. "So were in love.? That was fast." "Usually it takes 2 weeks of chasing followed by 1 ½ of constant denying Leading to about 4days of "I call you hang up and you call me back" before I would admit I like anyone" Alex replied "So this must be.." Marisa finished off "…..something special, yeah" both girls smiled, as Alex pulled Marisa in for a kiss. " do you think you could hand the bar over to your assistant tonight?

"I don't know the Postal Service is playing tonight, you know how the gigs get, a minor can't handle them" "Can't you get another assistant I'm sure two can". " mmMmm I could tell Kevin to do his shift tonight. Tempting…". "Common Alex…please, you work all the time. Be more spontaneous like me" Raising a carefully threaded eyebrow Alex quizzed "Oh you mean skiving school?" smiling Marisa replied "Yeah, totally." "Ok fine ill hand the bait shop down, but whatever you have planned must be worth, my two assistants turning this place upside down." "Oh, well in that case we should get started" Standing up Marisa placed legs on either side of Alex's lap and began straddling her, making her chase her kisses, then used one hand to swiftly slip up Alex back and undo her bra………

So guys again whatcha think? A bit of a cliff hanger

They'l me loads more chapter to this so keep checkin and REVIEW!

Thanx!


	4. One way liaison

Chapter 4 R+R thankx guys  Ok guys this ones completely scenario based no sex soz. Maybe this is a promise for the next chapter which will let off a lot of steam? ;) who knows need to rate it for me to write it.

Marisa fixed her short denim skirt as she stepped out of Alex's office. She loved making out in her there it was the sexiest place on earth according to Marisa. Alex walking out after her with tousled hair and a grin that wouldn't be changed even if a funeral hit Orange County, both girls walked hand in hand towards Alex's Jeep.

"You know Marisa.." Alex started as she ran her hand through Marisa's hair" just to show you how spontaneous I can be lets have a random dinner date" looking patiently at her girlfriend, waiting for a reply. "uh. Today?" having a slight distressed look Marisa answered. " yeah today not good?" Alex replied sighing lightly. "No, no its not that, its just. My mum had this thing going on today, you know where we spend at least ONE day a month getting to know each to other" .. "ahh and todays that one day" Alex replyed. "Well actually I don't have to meet her till seven so like we'l have time for dinner, if you still want?" Alex hoping the date would turn into a _"I'am too tired to drive home so I'll crash with you"_ kinda date, thought for a moment.." Well its not as long as I would have liked to spend with you but its something" Alex shiftly replied while starting the engine up. As she pulled out of the Bait shop and on to a road which split into a fork, she carried on talking "Besides, I want to spend every minute we can get with you, so I'll see you at 2 around mine?" Smiling to alex and resting her head on her shoulder Marissa whispered softly enough for Alex to hear "That's perfect". Droping Marisa off home, Alex went back to the Bait shop, Kevin would be standing outside and Alex had a marathon of a list for him to enjoy while she was "sick". Approaching the Bait shop Alex tried about 6 "I'am so sick" voices in her jeep, then gave up because she was getting weird looks from people walking on the street. She climbed out of her jeep and opened the bait shop door for Kevin. "Hey, Kevin you don't cough mind working today cough, cough? Trying to act as ill as possible she carried on. "Cuz theirs only gunna be you and Sadie working tonight and there's a gig on so you can't slump about". Looking at Alex suspiciously Kevin asked "so theres only 2 of us, on a SATURDAY!" knowing Saturday was busy as beer thirsty teenages with guts as big as a large keg slumbered in Alex apologetically replied. "I know, I would never miss the amusing sight of first time kids drowning their first spirit but I really need today off cough COUGH. After instructing Kevin what seemed like twice on each point on what to do, when to do it , even how, and locking her office door, (Alex never liked anyone going In there apart from her and Marisa). Walking out she knew Kevin didn't believe her and he wasn't the brightest employees she had, which made him the most honest. Grinning to herself she stepped outside into her jeep saw her jeep was streaming the time 12:32 , ramming on the gas she soured off towards her apartment to get changed.

Meanwile at home Marisa went through every outfit she had, throwing around everything, and finding that she was even more lost then she first started she opted to wear her denim jeans, her silky green strapless top with a flower on the left and her super short blazer with like a zillion badges. Staring happily down at her outfit, she noticed the knock on her door.

"Marisa, honey I've booked a table for 3 at the Blue Yacht , make sure you've done everything you need to by…"

Taking in the sight of her daughters room , Julie asked where she was going

"You're not getting ready now? " then looking at her outfit "Ok if you are, you can't wear that.."

Feeling her happiness slowly whither away Marisa faced her mother, " I have got other places to go to, and I can wear whatever I want." Marisa replied with a pissed off tone.

"Nah uh hunny you can't go anywhere today, dinners at eight but I need you here because your dad is coming in town today and I really want him to push off before we go and eat, anyhoo he wants to see you"

"Shit dads coming today?" Marisa feeling excited, realized she had her date with Alex. "fuck…" "what am I gunna do"… "hunny, do what?. Questioned Julie suspiciously, she knew Marisa and the Alex girl were close just not how close.. "uh mum nothing. I have to do something." Pushing Julie out of her room she hastily dialed Alex's Number.

" _Three more hours in the car, and still we don't know where we are, this songs been played before, can't stand it anymore, cuz these songs are reminding me of you. Driving faster through the lane, wiping eyes and changing lanes thinking of what went wrong so I scream this song…." _Blared Alex's Stereo as she sang alone to Aisle Seven. Fixing her hair she thought about how great today was going to be regardless whether Marisa had to leave early she always loved spending time with her girlfriend, she assumed Marisa felt she same. Grabbing her keys suddenly she walked briskly towards her jeep where she thought where the nearest florist was and sped off.

"Why isn't she answering GOD, PICK UP DAMMIT!" URGh.. Ok…Marisa knew she had to get in contact with her fast it was approaching 1:30 and Alex would be here in half an hour otherwise. Picking up her cell she tried again…

Back from the florist Alex went straight into the living room where she had layed out candles and started breaking the petals off the roses and carnations. Spreading them equally around the table she stood back and really admired how beautiful the setting looked, she was even surprised she came up with it!.

She ran back checking her reflection on the way and clambered in her jeep to get Marisa.

Knowing how incredibly ruined the evening was already Marisa tried again in loss hope. Well at least this time it was ringing. "Hello?" "Alex hi, listen you haven't left have you?"

"Um yeah I'am about 20mins away from your house, I'am sorry I'am running a little late, I planned the whole evening and had to get something that's gunna make it even more perfect.. theres wine set out, and everythi…. "I'am sorry Alex I can't come." Marisa said feeling really awful.. "What why not?"

"My dad is in town and you know how rarely he comes by, and my mother said I can't go not that I'd listen to her. But my dad.." "Oh . er.. it's alright…" pulling up to the sidewalk Alex rested her head back she could see the outline of Marissa's house.. How close she was.. "I'am really sorry baby, I was looking forward to it so much, and you've planned everything.." .. "Oh no it wasn't much.. so don't worry about it" Alex lied she had planned A LOT, from the way she'd let Marisa through the door, the way they would eat together and she even planned of teasing her a while before she left so she would have only one thing on her mind there on after. Feeling let down, Alex put on her best voice as if she didn't mind that much when in reality it was ripping through her, it wasn't just the fact that she couldn't see her, it was the fact she she knew Marisa wouldn't have even tried to reason with her mum, maybe she didn't want to come around?.. no that's not it, she knew Marisa loved her, this can't be getting old already can it? It just started. All these things ran through Alex's head "Alex, Alex you there?" Look please don't be mad at me, I wanted to see you so badly…baby," "Hey don't worry about it honestly I should be at the Bait shop anyway.. so perhaps its fate's way of telling us were better off leaving today? She faked a laugh.. "I guess Alex.. well you can call me ok, please call me. I love you bye" "Love you too.. bye" Alex hung up feeling completely messed around she drove to the bait shop.


End file.
